NaruHina Lemon (Ages 18 Recommended) Naruto and Hinata
by ZiggyIggy18
Summary: After a night of drinking with Naruto and friends, Hinata awakes to find herself in Naruto's bed. Full of panic, she quickly tries to remember how or why she got here, but her memories are fuzzy from the alcohol. Did her and Naruto... do it? Eventually, Naruto stumbles into his room to find Hinata laying there, and he is equally confused. Lemon included! Ages 18 and up recommended.
1. An Unfamiliar Bed

Hinata gripped at the blankets wrapped around her body and pulled them closer. The faint buzzing noise in the back of her head informed her that she was still pretty drunk -and the tilting of the world as she attempted to stand up only confirmed this. She wobbled slightly, then gave in to gravity and flopped on to her side on the comfy bed. She still kept a tight hold on the blankets, even though she felt as if she would die from the heat. Feeling groggy, she hauled herself upright on the bed and stared at the wall, trying to make sense of her thoughts. The recollection of the night's events were blurry inside her head, as if her mind's eye was a camera lens that was trying to come into focus. Hinata closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered the Sushi Bar with all the bright neon signs that stood out starkly against the dimness of the room. One of the signs had glared "KARAOKE NITE" in bright pink fluorescent lights. She suddenly flinched instinctively as she remembered Sakura and Ino's horrible drunken duet. Their attempt to drag Sasuke on to the stage, only to have him push them off roughly, scolding their idiotic behavior. Hinata giggled a sort of slurred laughter and scrunched up her face, her cheeks still pink from the sake.

"Wheere am I?" she mumbled to herself, and promptly fell over again.

* * *

Naruto stumbled around his kitchen, rifling through drawers full of forks and knives that he honestly should be avoiding in his current state. Realizing this with a dimwitted expression, he trudged over to the fridge, wondering why he was even in his kitchen in the first place.

"Ohh, nn.. Ramen." he slurred and tried, with a couple of attempts, to grab the handle on the fridge. Once he had secured the cold metal handle in his hand, he yanked the fridge door open, sending jars of canned goods crashing to the floor.  
"Awwwwwwww FUG" he breathed, exasperated." He swerved his head around to the kitchen counter and stared bleakly at the kettle that sat on the counter top. The room was spinning as Naruto reached up to clutch his head. He suddenly got the feeling like he was forgetting something. With his free hand, he gripped the edge of the counter to steady himself -though this did nothing to stop the room from spinning. Shaking his head, Naruto made his way out of the kitchen towards his bedroom.

He was too drunk to hear Hinata's muffled sounds of movement as he fumbled with the doorknob to his room. Once he had finally managed to open the door, he took one step inside and froze.

* * *

"Hinata?" He exlaimed, momentarily snapping out of his drunken stupor.

A lump beneath a pile of blankets stirred atop his bed. Naruto stared, unblinking, at the ruffled head of dark blue hair.  
"Hinata?" he called again, this time in a more hushed tone. Her response was a groan, followed by mumbles of something incoherent. Naruto could just barely make out the words 'pink haired baka'.  
Naruto's hand still gripped the doorknob tightly, knuckles white. He desperately began racking his brain for any reason that she would be here -for any MEMORY of why she would be here, and tried to stop himself from thinking about the worst possible reason for this.  
'Did.. we didn't.. do it, did we?' Naruto thought numbly.  
"No." he said aloud, shaking his head furiously. "Naw, no.. nah, Hinata wouldn't.. we wouldn't do that." He was talking to himself now, but Naruto was only acutely aware of that fact as he released the doorknob from his death-grip. He took a few steps towards the bed, slowly at first, as if he didn't trust his own balance. He continued on this way until he stopped about a foot away from the bed, and looked down at the passed out ninja.

"Hinata!" He cried loudly. "Um I think, thas my bed.. and you're alseep.. init. So, why?" He slurred, pulling at the blankets half-heartedly.  
With no response from Hinata, and the soft sound of her breathing being the only noise in the room, Naruto watched her quietly. He wasnt sure why, or for how long he stood there .. but there was something about the young Hyuuga that was just so captivating. Well, he had always found her captivating. How could he not? With long dark blue hair and large pale innocent eyes, Hinata's cuteness was hard for any guy -or any one, for the matter- to resist.

Naruto shook away the thoughts that were creeping in to his head and pulled back the blankets covering the young Hyuuga. He decided he'd try one more time to wake her, and if that was to no avail, well.. then he guessed she'd just have to sleep there for the night.

Naruto held his breath as he leaned over the sleeping Hinata, careful not to crush her as he kneeled on the bed. He touched her shoulder gently. "Hinata?" He whispered, barely audible. He supposed he should make his voice a little louder, but he almost didn't want to disturb her. She looked so peaceful sleeping in his bed -minus the drunkenly tousled hair, of course.

"Hinata" he breathed, leaning down closer to her ear. He thought he saw her shiver slightly. Hinata stirred, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh!" Naruto exlaimed. "You're awake!"

Hinata blinked a couple of times, willing her eyesight to focus. When it did, the sight of the blond-haired, blue-eyed ninja crouched over her startled her, causing her to sit upright with a jolt.

"Naruto!" She gasped. "H-how...why? Is this your room?" She glanced around frantically, a dark shade of red beginning to flush her cheeks.

"Yes! Yes it is! Hinata, hush!" Naruto urged her gently, attempting to calm her down. Hinata stopped and looked at him with concerning eyes, embarrassment and dawning realization spreading across her face.

"Don't tell me.. Oh, Naruto.." she threw a small hand over her mouth. "We didn't.. we didn't have se-..s-..s-"

"Sex?" Naruto finished, and Hinata made a little squeaking noise as her face turned crimson red.

"Yeah, that." she whispered meekly.

"No, I don't think so." Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Hinata had the majority of her face hidden by her hands.

"Then how did I get here?" She finally managed to say, fumbling with the words slightly. Naruto shook his head.  
"Can't quite remember.. I'm still.." he hiccuped and Hinata let out a laugh, to his surprise. "I'm still a bit drunk. Um.. but" He closed his eyes for a moment. Hinata watched him curiously as he concentrated.

"I think," he said. "We were at the bar.. yeah, that's right. The Sushi bar. And -oh." Naruto shook his head and Hinata leaned forward eagerly.  
"What?" She said nervously, anticipating the worst.  
"It's..nothing. You just ended up here I guess" Naruto offered lamely. Hinata tried to give him a stern look, but ended up failing miserably and gave him something that resembled an angry puppy. Naruto laughed and gave her a shy smile, which quickly changed the young Hyuuga's skin color from pale to bright red.  
"Just tell me" she mumbled, embarrassed.  
"Well.. I guess you were.. well, still are, pretty drunk.. so I told you to come home with me." Naruto finished with a sheepish grin.

Hinata could feel her face burning with embarrassment at what Naruto's earlier invitation suggested. The part that made her the most embarrassed, and a little confused, was that in her drunken stupor, she had said yes.

She was startled from her thoughts by Naruto's gaze. He seemed to be watching her for a reaction of some kind, his sky blue eyes etched with concern.. but also with something else. Lust, maybe. Or the hunger of wanting something, but not sure of how to get it. Hinata's hands had begun to shake at some point, she realized as she looked down at her palms in surprise.

She heard Naruto speak to her softly, and something in his tone was significantly different now.  
"Are you okay?" his hand reached into her view and gently placed itself over one of her own.  
Hinata didn't speak. She just shook her head slightly and continued to stare at Naruto's hand. 'Did I really agree to come home with him?' she thought to herself with disgust.

"Naruto," she said quietly, lifting her head to face him. His eyes were trained on her face intently and she felt her pulse quicken.

"This is so unlike me," she continued in a low whisper. "I-I-I mean." She struggled with the words. She couldn't quite make sense of what she was trying to say, but Naruto didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Hinata, it's okay. I understand." He said, and softly touched the side of her cheek with his free hand. Hinata almost thought that she could hear disappointment in his voice. 'Surely, Naruto wouldn't be the type of guy who'd want to have a one night stand.. would he? Especially with someone like me, who he must know to SOME degree has feelings for him..' Hinata couldn't help the thoughts that were pushing to her mind's surface. "W-what" she took a deep breath before she continued. "What where you really expecting from this night.. Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath, and Hinata held hers, anxiously waiting for his reply. He just sat there for a moment, seemingly lost in his thoughts; she could tell he was searching for the right words to say. Hinata felt her heart beat catch in her throat, and tried to swallow her nerves. A few minutes went by before Naruto finally spoke.

"Hinata," he said flatly, but scowled at himself under his breath. "I really like you.. and I have liked you, for a very long time. I just.. don't know how to go about, um.. telling you that." Naruto stared at the floor as he spoke, his eyes squinting as if he were waiting for an inevitable blow to the ego.

Hinata watched him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"What?" she said, in a demanding tone that startled Naruto enough to make him look up at her in surprise -but he mistook her demanding tone for anger instead of surprise.

"I know, Hinata, I know. I'm so sorry. It was bad idea, trying to get you back here.. I just thought I could confess to you somehow and we could.." he trailed off, and flinched when Hinata raised her hand. Instead of landing it across his face with a smack like he was expecting her to, Hinata gently placed the palm of her hand against his cheek.

"Naruto.." she whispered softly, and she saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"W-wha?" he stuttered. His wide innocent eyes showed his surprise. "You're.. not mad?"

"No," she said with a giggle. "I like you too, Naruto. But you didn't have to use.. um.. alcohol to lure me here." Even Hinata was surprised by the boldness of her own words, realizing that the alcohol may have helped with that a bit. Naruto's mouth suddenly spread into a wide, mischievous grin and they both laughed. "Okay," he finally said. "I'll remember that for next time." _Next time?_

Before Hinata could say another word, Naruto whisked his arm around the small of her back and guided her so that she was laying back on his bed.

"Naruto!" she exlaimed, but her voice was buried under the sudden and soft press of Naruto's lips against her own.


	2. Sexy Times!

**Author's note: Holy shitfuck, over 1000 views! I guess that probably isn't much, but this is my first time posting on a fanfiction site, so that made me almost piss myself with excitement. Here is the lemon, as I have promised in my fanfic description. If I had to be honest with myself, I'd say that this didn't turn out as great as I intended it.. but hey! I tried my best! And it's basically porn so.. it can't disappoint. Bahaha. ;D**

**Also, I'd like to thank Solvdrage, CandyMari, and Dreaded Rasengan for the reviews. It makes me happy to know that people are not only reading my fanfic, but are enjoying it as well. :D If you have the time, feel free to leave me a review on what you thought of the sexy tiemz scene, and don't be afraid to criticize. Thanks! Enjoy your lemon lololol**

**~ZiggyIggy**

* * *

"Naruto," Hinata breathed, as he pulled away from her lips slowly, his soft sky-blue eyes searching her face for a reaction.

"Was that okay?" His voice was a whisper. His breathing sounded a little uneven, but Hinata couldn't say that her breathing was any different. She couldn't believe that Naruto had just kissed her! It didn't feel real. 'Well, it did _feel_ real.. it felt very real' Hinata thought to herself with a shudder of delight. Naruto's eyes were still trained on her face, and Hinata realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she said meekly, and reached up her hands to touch the sides of his face. He raised one of his hands to cover her own and pressed it against his cheek, closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a happy sigh. 'He's so handsome' Hinata thought fondly, tracing his little whiskers gently with her thumb. Her hands weren't shaking, surprisingly. In this moment with Naruto, she felt completely at ease -like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Now Naruto finally knew how she felt,and what was even better, he had returned her feelings completely. Suddenly Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and he leaned down towards her once more.

"Hinata.. can we maybe.. do that again?" He muttered shyly. Hinata laughed quietly -as if that was even a question- and wordlessly pulled his face towards hers.

When their lips locked for the second time, Hinata felt something more than passion in the soft press of Narutos lips. She felt something more urging, more prominent, like he couldn't quite get enough of kissing her. They paused and pulled back for a second, then dove into eachother again. And again. And Again. Naruto's lips were so warm, so inviting.. Hinata couldn't stop herself as they continued to kiss. This was all she had ever dreamed off. As Naruto began to reach around and under her shirt, feeling around for the clip on her bra, Hinata tensed up. Naruto instantly pulled back."What is it, Hinata?" His brow was furrowed with concern, and he saw Hinata's face blush a deep shade of red, and began to backtrack. "If you don't want me to, I-I.. I won't. If you're not ready.."

"I am ready" Hinata said quickly, biting her lip nervously. Was she really ready for this? She wanted Naruto.. more than anything, but she couldn't help but hold herself back. Naruto watched her face intently before touching her cheek with a gentle hand.  
"Hinata" he said, his voice soft and calming. "I would never, ever hurt you. You know that."  
Hinata stared up at Naruto, her eyes so wide and afraid, he almost couldn't take it.  
"Believe me Hinata." He said seriously. "I wouldn't dream of such a thing."  
His voice sounded so sincere. She searched his eyes for any signs of deceivment, but there were none -Only a loving, gentle look as he gazed down at her that made her heart melt. This was her Naruto. She had known him for years, stood by his side when things got rough -And he knew her, often better than she knew herself. As Naruto leaned closer, he stared into her eyes with nothing less of pure admiration and love, and she knew then that she had made up her mind.

"Believe me, Naruto." She said in a low voice. "I want you, more than anything."

Longing flashed across Naruto's eyes after hearing her say that. He could no longer contain himself.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in a husky tone, but he was already crouched over top of her, their bodies inching dangerously close together. Hinata sucked in her breath sharply. She tried, and failed, to keep her voice calm when she spoke. "Yes.." she breathed out, feeling his lower area press promiscuiously against the spot between her thighs. "Okay then.." he breathed down the side of her neck, his lips grazing her ear. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, Naruto seemed to be everywhere at once. His lips were pressed eagerly against her neck, kissing and nibbling at her skin, his breath quickening when this would created soft moans from Hinata's mouth. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him on to her more. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, molding into each others curves. He moved from from her neck and kissed her lips roughly. He parted her lips with his own and she groaned.

"Naruto.."

His tongue danced with hers and they pressed their bodies harder together. It was all happening so fast. As Naruto kissed her, he almost quite literally ripped off her clothes. She had to stop and tear them off herself quickly with shaky hands, so Naruto wouldn't destroy her clothes in the process. Naruto did the same; he sat up, straddling Hinata between his legs, and quickly peeled off his shirt. Hinata made a little surprised squeaking noise. Naruto was **HOT**. No, hot is too trivial of a word to describe him. His body was simply _gorgeous_. She lifted a hand hesitantly towards his flat stomach, but before she could reach out to touch his abdominal, he leaned forward again. Her hand came in to contact with his lean muscles and she let out a little gasp. She looked up at Naruto shyly, but laughed when she saw the unmistakable proud look on his face.

Naruto pinned Hinata to the bed with his hips, and her face flushed; her heart beat began to quicken. She could almost feel him right _there_. Suddenly, Hinata was totally aware that she had stripped down to only her bra and underwear. After a few more heart stopping kisses, Naruto pulled back for just a moment -long enough for Hinata to instinctively throw her arms over her chest.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered. His breathing had become ragged, causing his chest to heave in and out rapidly.  
"I'm just.." she began, but Naruto cut her off.  
"You're beautiful, Hinata," he said reassuringly. Before Hinata had a chance to meekly protest, Naruto removed her arms, then reached for the clip on her bra for the second time. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath as Naruto slowly removed her undergarment. When she opened them, Naruto was staring down at her with a glazed look.

"Oh.." he breathed, and slowly, gently, placed his hands on Hinata's breasts. She let out a little gasp, but didn't protest.  
"God.. You're beautiful" he said again, and began to massage her chest. Hinata let out her breath, and sighed. Naruto's soft hands against the delicate skin of her breasts felt really good.

"Ohh," she breathed as Naruto began to kiss one of her breasts. She felt her pulse quicken as his lips inched closer towards her nipple. But instead of reaching that point, Naruto kissed around her nipple instead, circling close at a painfully slow rate, making Hinata sweat in anticipation. Every time Naruto would slide his tongue a little closer to her nipple, she would tense and breath in sharply. She'd feel his lips smile against her breast and then he'd continue to kiss it, sucking on some spots gently as he went. Hinata let out a small moan, then threw a hand over her mouth, embarrassed She couldn't help it -it felt so _good_. Naruto didn't seem to take notice of her hand, but he did, however, notice her small moan. With a ragged breath, one of his hands reached for her hips while the other clutched at her breasts. He gave the one he was kissing a small squeeze and Hinata breathed in sharply -and then slowly, very slowly, he placed her nipple between his lips and sucked. Hinata tilted her head back and tried not to scream in delight. Naruto continued to make small circles on her nipple with his tongue, then shifted to her other breast. Hinata began to squirm under the pleasure -and she realized she wouldn't be able to take it much longer. Naruto sucked sharply on her nipple and she let out a loud moan, then instinctively pressed her hand harder against her mouth. Naruto looked up at her then, and released her breast. He reached up and removed her hand from her mouth.

"No, don't do that. I like it," he said, his voice low and husky. Hinata's face flushed, and before she could nod her reply, Naruto returned to her breasts and started licking her nipples once more. Hinata's legs struggled against him -he had her pinned down between his- as she tried to fight the urge to moan under the touch of his lips, but it was to no avail. As Naruto squeezed both of her breasts simultaneously, rapidly sliding his tongue from one nipple to the other -like he coudln't get enough of her- Hinata squealed in delight. This caused Naruto to push his pelvis into hers -hard - and Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Please" she half-moaned half-demanded. Naruto's eyes flew to her face, wild and glazed. "What?"  
"I want you," she breathed, biting her lip to stifle another moan. Naruto still had a strong grip on both of her breasts, and it felt good. _Really good_. He jolted upright, suddenly realizing what Hinata meant, and ripped his pants off in a flash. He reached down and tore -literally tore- her underwear off of her. Hinata didn't notice, nor did she try to cover up this time. Her eyes were locked on Naruto as he stood up and removed his boxers. She let out a gasp when she saw the length of him. He stood there for a moment and let her look at him -his own eyes locked on her naked body as well.

Naruto crawled back on to the bed. Hinata watched him move towards her with longing. She couldn't believe this was about to happen. 'My Naruto,' she thought fondly. He was now over top of her, gazing down at her with incredulous eyes, like he couldn't believe this was happening himself, either.

"Hinata" he breathed out harshly, and slide an arm under the small of her back. "Wrap your legs around me," Hinata obeyed, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could now feel his naked sex pressing against her inner thighs. Arms shaking, she wrapped them around his neck for support.

"Hinata," Naruto said again. This time his voice was more calm and controlled, though she could hear his urgent tone. "Don't be nervous, please,". His eyes were so calming, so caring as he looked down at her. Hinata almost wanted to cry with happiness, but she realized how awful that would look. Still, despite those thoughts, she felt her eyes begin to burn.

Naruto brushed his thumb against the corner of her eyes. For a moment, she was afraid that he would mistake her tears for hurt, but as he leaned his forehead against hers, all fears were washed away in the blueness of his eyes.

"I love you Hinata." He breathed, and Hinata's voice seemed to get stuck in her throat. She began to tear up, but he hushed her with a gentle kiss.

"Now.. I think this might hurt." He whispered, his forehead still pressed against hers. Their eyes remained locked as he placed both of his hands on her hips."Ready?" he breathed out and Hinata nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut, and Naruto lunged his hips forward.

* * *

His penis tore through her virginity quickly, and Hinata cried out in pain. Naruto was quick to muffle her cry beneath his lips, and he whispered to her that it would be okay. That it will start to feel good very, very soon. He was right.

As Naruto pulled back from his first lunge, Hinata breathed in shakily. He still had his eyes locked with hers as he thrust into her again. Hinata concentrated on Naruto's gorgeous blue eyes -which wasn't hard- as he continued to thrust his penis into her. He was careful to kiss her and make sure she remained calm, even though the strain in his voice showed how hard he was trying to keep himself in check. Each time he withdrew from her and re-entered her again, she felt the pain grow duller and duller until eventually it did not hurt at all.

Naruto felt her body finally relax, and he stopped thrusting for a moment, breathing heavily as he looked down at Hinata.

"Are you okay?" he whispered through ragged breaths. Hinata's wordless reply was her legs squeezing tightly around his hips. Naruto took that as a sign to continue. He placed his palms on either side of Hinata's face and leaned back so their foreheads were no longer touching. Hinata eagerly reached up to touch his chest. His muscles were lean under her hands. Slowly, Naruto began thrusting.

Hinata moaned as his first thrust entered her, relieved to have the painful part done and over with. Her hands clutched at his chest as she felt his muscles work with the effort of thrusting into her. Although Naruto had stared slowly, he finally lost all control of himself and began to thrust his penis into Hinata's vagina so hard that she cried out in pleasure.

Naruto's thrusts became stronger -she could feel how hard he was inside her vagina. And he went so far into her. He reached places inside of her that Hinata had never even dreamed could feel good. She struggled under the pleasure as he slammed into her body, moaning his name, which only caused his thrusts to deepen.

"Yes.." she breathed as the adrenaline began to coarse through her body. It was as if she had been injected with some sort of drug. She burned with pleasure in the places that Naruto touched her, and burned with even more pleasure as Naruto's manhood slammed into her vagina, hitting the deepest spot inside of her. She cried out in pleasure and realized that he had hit her G-spot.

Naruto continued to thrust his penis inside of her over and over again -faster and faster until she couldn't keep up with her own breaths. She was moaning and screaming and crying out his name -clutching at his chest and neck and hair, begging him to fuck her harder -and each and every time, he obliged.

Naruto's eyes were wild and feral as he watched Hinata's breasts bounce beneath him. Without skipping a beat, he thrust his hands forward and squeazed her soft breasts sharply, which caused Hinata to cry out again. Her vagina was tight around his cock -each time he pulsed into her, it would grip his manhood, working his entire shaft as he pulled out of her again. _And she was_ _so wet_. He felt himself close to the end. He lowered his head and sucked on her nipples mercilessly as he shoved his cock deeper inside her -causing her to outright scream his name from the pleasure.

"Please Naruto" she fumbled with the words through her moans and deep breaths. "Touch me".

Naruto knew exactly what she meant and what she wanted -and of course, he obliged.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over on her stomach roughly. Before Hinata had a chance to question what he was doing, Naruto thrust his penis into her vagina from behind. She cried out in pleasure. The sudden change in the angle made her whole body tingle, and it appeared that Naruto was able to thrust a lot deeper from behind her.

She felt his hand slide between the bed and her stomach, and he lowered it until it was firmly placed on her hot spot. She felt his strong chest against her back as he whispered into her ear in a dangerously ragged tone. "Are you ready?"

Hinata said yes, her words barely audible. He felt so good inside of her that she found it hard to speak. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath.

He pushed his hand against her clitoris and began to roll his palm against it -back and forth. It felt so smooth, so good, so _deep. _He pushed his cock even further up her vagina and she screamed. A deep ball of pleasure began to well up from somewhere deep inside of her, and she bit her lip so hard that it almost bled. _  
_

"Naruto," she mumbled through her clenched teeth. "I think.. I think I'm going to come,"

She heard Naruto's breath hitch and he began to pump faster, his manhood as hard as a rock. He filled up every inch inside of her as he pulsed steadily in tune with the rhythm of his palm against her clit. He pressed his hand into her hot spot harder -so hard that Hinata couldn't take it any more. She thrashed under his weight as his penis pushed one final deep thrust into her vagina -screamed out his name as she came. **Hard**. Her vision blurred as she felt him explode inside of her. She felt him fill her up with his semen, felt the shudder of his body on top of hers, and they both collapsed together on the bed.

* * *

Hours later, Hinata and Naruto still lay in bed with their bodies tangled together in an impossible mesh. They were so comfy, but they both tried to fend of sleep -both tired once the remaining adrenaline drained from their bodies.

"I love you. So much, Hinata" Naruto mumbled into her hair for the umpteenth time -but Hinata decided that she would never get tired of hearing it.

"I love you too, Naruto." she said as she looked up to kiss him. And she did love him. She really did.


End file.
